The New Addition
by sweet-n-dangerous
Summary: Major Carter's getting married, and they need a replacement on SG1! And Jonas is unavaliable to do so or is he? Daniel finds someone just like him but is she goig to get taken away like all the others! How does Jack take to all this? to find out read the
1. What?

Kk I dont own stargate as much as ide like to well ide like to own daniel...NOT IN THE BAD WAY YOU SICK MINDED PEOPLE WHO THOUGH THAT no hard feelings sorry um yah i do own um well i own one character which will appear here i havent thought of the name yet so when she comes ill tell yah kk ok heres the story.

It was a normal day at the SGC, the informary was quiet, Daniel was reading books, Sam was in a lab doing things, Jack was throwing a ball against a wall, and Teal'c well Teal'c was sitting there. Then something changed from that normal day General Hammond called SG1 for a briefing.

Jack met up with Daniel in the hall way, and said, "Hey, what do you think the briefings for?"

"I don't know maybe we'll be going on another mission, " Daniel said with exitement.

"Yah, joy," said Jack sarcastically.

They all went into the briefing room and sat around the rectangular table.

"Your probably all wondering why I brought you here today," said General Hammond, everyone nodded with agreement, " I have an assignment for you, you will be accompannied for a while since Major Carter here is taking a vacation."

"What," yelled Jack!

"A vacation sir, I'm well, I'm getting married,' said Samantha shakily.

"Oh," said Jack in shock.

"Congratulations," said Daniel.

"Indeed," added Teal'c.

"Yes, yes," said General Hammond impatiently, "you will be accompanied by Dr."

"A doctor of," interrupted Daniel?

"Archeology," General Hammond said angrily,"Her name is Dr. Christine Reynolda." Hammond waved his hand and an officer oppened the door. ( 

I own Dr. Reynolda!!!!!!!!!!!)

A beautiful looking girl entered, her dark brown hair flowed gently with a wave, her brown eyes glistened, and she smiled sweetly but nervously.

Daniel and Jack sat in awe.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Chris Reynolda," she said quietly.

"Hi, Im Dr. Daniel Jackson," said Daniel in shock and holding out his hand to shake hers.

She gently shook his back.

"Hey, I'm Colonel Jack O'Niel," he said.

"I am Teal'c,' said Teal'c.

General Hammond said, " You've already met Major well I'll leave you all can get aquainted.


	2. Destruction Begins

once again I dont own stargate i do own dr reynolda and ya if i own any other characters during this story i will comment on it k? k

It had been 1 week since Samantha left and Dr. Reynolda was leaving on her first mission. On the outside she was calm but on the inside she was bursting with excitement. For the first time she was going to be leaving her own planet, even her own galaxy!

General Hammond said, "SG1 you have a go."

The chevron guy buzzed with, "Chevron 7, locked."

The stargate opened the gell flushed out in a pointed blast and swooshed back in. Daniel said, "Don't worry Chris it doesn't hurt."

"Oh, I didn't even think it would," she replied.

"Oh, well then lets be off," said Daniel.

SG1 stepped through the stargate.

On the other side it looked a lot like earth, just more barran. There was no polution, no buildings, no noise, no interruptions.

Chris said softly, "My it's beautiful!"

"Yes it is," said Jack, "Well lets get straight to work Daniel you and Chris go on a look out for any civilizations the malp didn't see anything of large civilizations. If you find any buzz me with the radio. Teal'c you and me we'll explore the landscape. Well were off see you in a bit."

"Alright," said Daniel.

They seperated into their different groups and headed out in different dirrections.

"Oh i wish Earth was like this," began Chris ," It's just so clean, and crisp, and beautiful."

"Yah, it is. After you travel to one hundred different planets I guess you take it for granted."

"Oh I wish I could be on an SG team it would be so exciting meeting new people exploring, oh I would enjoy it so much. I probably sound so weird saying all this don't I, it seems like one long redundant sentance."

"Oh, no it's fine."

"All the guys I ever knew always ran away when I say things like that, its always been like that."

"O well I'm different, Jack considers me the-the," he studered as he held his finger to his nose and sneezed loudly. "A geek," he said stuffily.

She laughed.

"I'm glad I can finally open up to someone," she smiled.

"Yah me to, but I warn you stay away from me all the girls I've married either get taken as a host for a goa'uld or die, or both."

"Oh, I'm not worried of that, I'm a fighter no one can hurt me," she said proudly, then quietly," to much."

They both giggled.

"Get down," Daniel said alarmingly!

They both jumped down and lay on the ground.

"What is it," Chris questioned?

"Over there," Daniel pointed.

"Who is that," asked Christine.

"It's a goa'uld," said Daniel, " I wonder what it is doing here."

Over by the goa'uld----- 

"Tell your leader," said the goa'uld in a deep voice.

He was tall, hansom, he stood 6 feet 1 inches. He had short brown hair with a hint of blonde. His eyes were brown with a hint of hazel. He was shirtless with hard muscles and a 6 pack (---- point from author- this is like the description of my boyfriend;))

On his arm was a ring device, he was torturing a peasant attempting to get some needed information out of him. But sadly the peasant refused.

"Never," grunted the poor man, it was hard for him to speak since he was being tortured by the ring device.

The goa'uld growled and then blasted the man with his ring device and killed him.

"Oh my gosh," said Christine.

"Hush," said Daniel.

"Jafa! Cree!," yelled the goa'uld.

"Yes my lord Min," said a Jaffa bowing to his master.

"That's probably his first prime," whispered Daniel.

"Search for the team SG1, they are said to be on this planet," ordered Min.

"Jaffa Cree," yelled the first prime!

A group of Jaffa seperated going in all directions in search of SG1.

"They're coming this way," said Christine with a sparkle in her eye," I wont let them get you, I have a plan, stay hear. I barely know anything of the SGC so I won't be any use to them but they don't know that." She smirked.

"What are you proposing," questioned Daniel.

"I'm going to create a distraction, thank you for the chat Daniel I enjoyed it but if they catch me I may never see you again, I loved spending the week with you," she kissed him on the cheek, "good-bye." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"You can't do this," Daniel said!

"I must for you, my sweet Daniel."

She rose up and began to shoot at some Jaffa. Killing some injuring others.

"Hey I've got your SG1 right here," she screamed and ran in the opposite direction from Jack and Teal'c.

Jaffa prepared to fireer their zats but Min interupted,"Do not kill her, bring her to me."


	3. A Plan to Save Daniel

I don't own stargate you all know that by now but but I do own two characters yay 2 I own christine and Min k? k enjoy the story.

Daniel lay hidden from all the Jaffa, not one noticed him they were all to focussed on Christine.

A tear ran down his cheek and he thought,' Why does this always happen to me? I find a nice girl settle down and then they're ripped away from me. Why me?'

Christine ran dodging zat blasts.

"Oh I'm in trouble, at least Daniel will be O.k.," said Christine to herself smiling," I found a nice guy and now he wont die like all the others."

A random Jaffa shot his zat and it just so happened he hit his target.

A look of pure shock rose on Christine's face, she paused, surrounded by blue light. She then fell to the ground asleep.

The first prime stepped in front of her, looked at her, then smirked. He then picked her up as Min came walking over.

"Good job," said Min.

Daniel found it a good time to run now so he got up and did. He ran, he ran as fast as he could to Jack and Teal'c.

Min ushered his group to head to the stargate, they all followed.

When they got there a Jaffa dialed a code and the stargate openned. They went through. The code dissapeared.

Daniel found Jack and Teal'c but he was to tired to say anything. He gasped for breath.

Jack ran over to him," What's the matter? Where's Christine?"

Daniel still could not speak.

Teal'c said calmly," I think we should let him rest a moment."

Daniel almost caught his breath ," Goa'uld.....Christine.....sacrifice.....save.......us"

"What," screamed Jack?!

Teal'c said, "let him rest, he is under shock."

"Alright," said Jack.

While Jack impatiently waited for Daniel to recover from his expadition, Christine was having her own problems.

Min and his group of Jaffa entered a palace; his first prime still holding the sleeping Christine.

Min commanded, "Set her in that room!"


	4. Lost Soul

I dont own satrgate yadda yadda I own min and christine yadda yadda enjoy yadda yadda

Daniel finally recovered from his state of shock.

"Can you tell us now," Jack said impatiently.

"Christine and I, we were walking, and having a nice conversation, then I heard some noise told her to get down, It was a goa'uld," he began.

Jack interrupted, "Which one?"

"A new one his name is Min," said Daniel.

"He is," Jack said with a puzzled look upon his face.

"I am not familiar with this goa'uld," Teal'c added.

"Remember Hathor," Daniel said.

"O ya," Jack commented.

"Well bassically her except its a he who targets girls," he said oddly.

"Oh," said Jack," that does explain why he didn't KILL Christine."

"Yah, I hope she doesn't get into any trouble, we have to go save her," he said full of adreniline!

"Of course the hole rescue the girlfriend rutine," said Jack anoyingly.

"She is not my girlfriend," screamed Daniel!

Christine awoke in a bed filled with pillows.

"W-where am I," she stammered?

Two Jaffa abroptembly aprouched her and pulled her to her feet.

"What," she said, still dazzed!

The Jaffa dragged her down a hallway. It was a dark hallway, it was lit only by candles and there wearnt many of them.

"Where are you taking me," she said finally still awake.

They openned a door at the end of the hallway, all she could see is that it was brightly lit since it almost blinded her.

"O really," Jack sarcastically said?

Daniel just groaned and headed to the stargate.

"How will we know where they took her," Jack asked?

"Easy," said Daniel," all we have to do is abrupt the main frame of the dailer and then retrace it to the last code."

"What," asked Jack,"You sound like Major Carter." All of a sudden he frowned but then he awkwardly pulled himself together and said,"What do you need to do your do-hickey thing?"

Daniel was already to busy at work with wires and pocket knives.

"Nevermind then," said Jack grumpily.

Christine was oushed down onto some mat in front of something, she was still afraid to open her eyes. She did though and it wasn't that scary of a sight. In front of her sat a tall man on a golden thrown, Jaffa stood on each side beside him and the room was filled with candles and aromas.

"Hello," said Min in a deep voice.

Christine was not familiar with goa'ulds but she knew this was one. She replied," Good day."

"Could you tell me something," Min said in a calm, soothing voice.

"Depends on what it is," Christine said proudly.

"Tell me," he said moving up in his seat and bending over a little," What is the dial code to Earth."

"I don't know," she said.

"You lie."

"No I don't, I was just assigned to the team SG1 this week."

"O really?"

"Yes."

"Well then you are not that much use to me now," he stepped down from his thrown and kneeled in front of Christine. He gently took he hand and raised it to his mouth to kiss it but before he did he blew (just as Hathor did) a green fog on her hand, then he kissed it.

Christine gave an uncomfortable look yet she was less tense. Two Jaffa came and this time escorted her back to her room/holding cell.

A few hours later......

"I got it," screamed Daniel!

Jack and Teal'c both jumped up in shock at this abrupt noise.

"I got it," he said exitedly," here lets go!''

He dialed the code and the gate opened.

"We should not rush in," Teal'c said calmly.

It was to late Daniel had already gone through the gate.

"Well let's go," said Jack," we'll inform Hammond later." He then walked through the gate, Teal'c followed.

"This place seems," Daniel began but then was interrupted.

"Barran," inished Jack.

Christine sat in her decorative room which wasn't much of a holding cell. It was lit with candles it had a comfy chair and a bed and table. This was the best place to get captured. She paced around the room her mind filled with fog, she was so confused yet not. She tried to remember which god Min was. She knew he was Egyptian but which one, she could not think it was so hard.

"Ugh," she goaned," which one is he!"

The door knob to her cell twisted. She spun around to see Min walking into her room.

"Uh, hello," she said.

Min just starred at her with loving eyes. Christine was very confused but drawn to him. Min walked over to her and gently held her arms.

"Do you like your room," he asked?

"Um,"she gulped,"yes."

"Good," he said moving his head closer to hers.


	5. Guess who?

Hey finally here's chapter 5! Yay Jonas is coming yay! K well I don't own Stargate but I own Christine and min etc…so yah enjoy this story and peoples plz review if you like the story cause reviews make me happy and I write stories when I'm happy thnx….

The planet SG1 stumbled on was literally baron. There were no trees, no form of plant. There was only dirt and rock lying on the ground. Boulders surrounded the area, very large boulders.

"This area does not seem safe. We know there is a goa'uld near by," commented Teal'c.

"That hasn't stopped us before," Daniel said rather rudely.

"Why don't we just take a look around, but be armed," ordered Jack.

The threesome slowly marched looking behind every boulder that neared them. Some shuffled behind one.

"What was that," asked Daniel in surprise?

All of a sudden they were under attack. Two Jaffa began to shoot at them with their staff weapons.

"Watch out!" screamed Jack.

The threesome began to run towards the Stargate. Daniel begun to dial home. Teal'c shot at the two jaffa. An other one appeared from behind an other boulder and shot Teal'c!

"You seem nervous," questioned Min.

"You're a little close to me, aren't you," she commented. He mind still thinking 'which on is he? Remember…remember'.

"Not close enough I find."

She slightly moved away. Then it dawned on her. Min, the god of sex and fertility! She got up and moved to the other side of the room. "I know what you are."

"Everyone knows that I am a god."

"No, no you're not a god, just some snaky creep! Your name represents that god of sex and fertility."

"How dare you insult me!"

"How dare you lock me up! I bet you people are looking for me, and in the end your going to die!"

"You will obey your god!"

"You're not my god! You're nothing but a parasite that molds itself in a body!"

Min stood up, "I have use for you, so I will let you live. But be warned in the end you shall be punished." He hit her so hard she fell almost unconscious to the floor.

Daniel got the gate open.

"Hurry," he screamed, "through the gate!"

Jack helped Teal'c up and carried him through, Daniel ran in after.

On the other side Daniel screamed, "Close the iris!"

Walter closed the iris.

"We need help," yelled Jack.

Some of the medical team came and escorted the injured Teal'c to the infirmary.

General Hammond appeared, "What happened? Why did you come from a different planet? And where is Dr. Reynolda?"

Briefing was in an hour. Daniel sat in his room staring at a picture on the wall; it was some form of art, if you could call it that. Jack waited near by the infirmary to check on Teal'c, even if that wasn't on his mind.

Jack though_, Sam's getting married, how could this be possible? She barely knows the guy! Goddammit I know he's no good. Why?_

"Hello Colonel," said Dr. Frasier scurrying around bed Teal'c was lying on.

"How's he doing," Jack asked sounding concerned?

"Not well, he won't be going on another mission for a while. Even with his symbiote he won't heal for at least a month."

"A month," Jack screamed! "By that time Dr. Reynolda will be dead. She might even be now for all we know!"

"Well I'm sorry Colonel but you'll have to go without him," she sounded concerned.

Slowly the hour passed. Jack continuously complained, and Daniel just stared at the wall.

The briefing was slow but profitable. They lead themselves on to a conclusion.

"We have to go back," said Jack.

"We can't just leave her," whined Daniel.

"I know," said General Hammond, "but I refuse to send just the two of you."

"But Sir we have to," Jack said.

"Wait," Daniel paused, "What if we bring in someone else? What if we get Jonas!"

The gate activated, everyone was staring out the control room window. The gate opened with a jolt. The blue light shone everywhere, and then Jonas stepped onto the platform. The gate quickly shut behind him.


	6. Trouble

I don't own stargate but I own Christine and Min yippee enjoy!

_I need out, _thought Christine_. But how do you escape a brick room? _TAP TAP THUNK. _What's this a hollow spot?_

She pushed down on the small brick and it slid away leaving a window open to the next cell. _Pointless_. It closed.

Back at the SGC Jonas was greeted by General Hammond.

"We need your help," said the General.

"What can I do," Jonas asked eagerly?

"Come to the briefing room, I'll explain everything."

At the briefing room Jonas was explained everything.

"Of course I will help," Jonas said.

"Great," commented Daniel who was there along with Jack.

"You will leave in two hours, we don't know what could be happening to Dr. Reynolda right now," said General Hammond.

All that was happening to her was boredom.

"Let me out of here," she yelled in frustration!

All that was heard was mumbling on the other side, Jaffa.

2 hours later….on P3X944

"Well at least were not being attacked anymore," commented Jack.

They walked up to the top of the hill and looked down. A golden town lay down in the valley, golden brick roads, houses, temples, obelisks and more.

"Wow," said Jonas.

"This is amazing," commented Daniel!

"Well then, let's go," rushed Jack.

In 10 minutes they had reached the town's perimeter. It was almost to bright to look at.

"These obelisks say something about….man," said Jonas.

Daniel took a look, "No…it says Min."

"I am unfamiliar with him," Jonas said.

"Well…um I've never exactly written him down in my notes, you see he really isn't that important. He's well um…the god of sex and seduction," said Daniel nervously.

"Great, Hathor all over again," Jack commented sarcastically!

"So where we find him, we find Dr. Reynolda," asked Jonas?

"Yes," said Daniel looking around. "Excuse me," he said to a villager, "Where is Min?"

The man pointed to the largest temple. "You sacrifice? Have goat!" He abrupt ably handed him a leashed goat and ran off.

"That was," paused Jack, "odd."

"We should then," Daniel began, he then paused and nudged them over to a deserted alley. "We go sacrifice this goat, while one of us does that the other two will try and find Min or Chris witch ever comes first then we get out as fast as possible!"

"Simple enough, care to elaborate incase we land into any shit," questioned Jack?

A robbed Jonas, from his head to his toes, entered the temple to sacrifice the goat. Jack and Daniel snuck in behind him.

"It's just a room," began Jack, "with big pillars!"

Daniel started fidgeting at the wall. Something moved, and then a huge door swung open. Daniel rushed in. Jack nodded Jonas over and pointed then he also rushed in. After that Jonas had snuck in.

It was a long dark tunnel, with only a faint flickering light at the end. Quietly they snuck closer to the end. What they could see was a beautiful sight, gold walls covered with hieroglyphs. And all they could see was two Jaffa guarding it.

Jack pointed Daniel and Jonas to one Jaffa and himself to another. They each prepared to fire but as their surprise attack occurred it was backfired. There were definitely more than two there were 15! Totally outnumbered they surrendered.

"Shit," Jack commented.

"Lord Min is waiting for you," stated a Jaffa.

Another said, "He predicted you would come."

Two Jaffa escorted them to a large worship room.

A tall man was sitting at the throne.

"Bow to your guard," ordered a Jaffa!

"The famous SG1," stated Min, "At last you have arrived."

"Famous? Nah," said jack.

"At last I will have the glory of defeating the greatest threat to the goa'uld," said Min.

"Where's Christine," demanded Daniel!

Min laughed, "She is safe….for now, but since I have no use for her anymore I can dispose of her."

"Dis..pose," Daniel whispered quietly?

"Take them away," laughed Min.

Jaffa took SG1 and threw them into the four walled brick cell.


	7. What if we're to late?

Alright heres another disclaimer I don't own Stargate I'm sure you all know. But I do own Min and Christine and as I forgot to note last chapter the goat man alright enjoy chapter 7.

"Now what," Jack asked angrily, "theres definitely no way out of here!"

"Calm down," Jonas said smoothly.

"We'll find a way," Daniel said looking at the walls. "This isn't like any normal cell."

"Ya' think," Jack commented angrily?

Christine was just sitting amongst the pillows when she heard voices. They didn't sound like Jaffa, she then quickly ran over to the wall. TAP TAP.

SG1 fell silent.

"Did you hear that," Daniel asked?

"Yah," Jonas agreed. "What could it be?"

Then the heard it again. TAP TAP TAP. They also heard a faint female voice, "Hello?"

"Is that Christine," questioned Jonas?

"Yes," Daniel said quickly banging on the wall, "Christine…Is…THAT you? Christine answer!"

"It's me," she shrieked with joy, "Is that you Daniel?"

"Don't worry we're going to get you out of here. Don't worry," he said!

Christine then remembered something, the window! She quickly found the brick and the tiny window opened.

"Oh Daniel it is you," she said happily!

"Christine," Daniel said excitedly, "Um, this is Jonas." He pointed to Jonas.

"Hello," said Jonas.

"Hi," she said, "We've got to go now! Min is going to kill me!"

"We don't have a plan yet," Jack commented.

"But we're working on it," assured Jonas.

"I wish I could help but…all I have are pillows," she said.

Daniel though for a moment, _pillows, how could we use pillows? Suffocate the Jaffa? Padding, Yah!_

Daniel then asked, "Can you give us some pillows?"

Christine shoved some pillows through the tiny window space. It was rather difficult.

"Thanks, "said Daniel, "don't worry we'll get you out!"

Jaffa footsteps were heard in the background.

"I have to go. Hurry Daniel," said Christine as the window closed.

They all could hear the footsteps come closer.

"No," said Daniel angrily punching the wall!

"Don't worry we'll see her later," comforted Jonas.

"But what if we're to late," exclaimed Daniel?


	8. do you not trust your god?

Hey I don't own stargate you all know that I don't own any of the characters but I own Min and Christine so yah enjoy chapter 8!

Two Jaffa entered Christine's cell.

"You will come with us," ordered one Jaffa.

Christine's face was stained with small tears. What if Daniel was too late? She stood up, ready to go. The two Jaffa each grabbed one arm and practically dragged her.

Once they had reached the worship room, they threw her onto her knees.

"What do you want," asked Christine shakily?

"You know what I want, but yet you refuse to give it to me. Thus you are no use," smirked Min.

Christine looked up and said, "What gives you the right to say if people live or die? You're the same as every living organism. You think on your own, breath, eat why you are so better?"

"I am your god."

"That's what you force people to believe," she said.

"That is the truth and you know of it! Do you not trust your God?"

"I have no god," she said calmly.

"Come closer," he ordered.

Jaffa lifted her and took her a step closer.

"Closer, so I can see the detail in your eyes," he ordered.

The Jaffa brought her up exactly in front of Min.

"Can you not see you can trust me," asked Min?

"Perhaps if you were a tok'ra," she stated.

Min brushed some of her hair out of her face. She quickly tensed up.

"Relax," he said calmly. Green fog exited out of his mouth and it floated over and entered Christine's body. She then relaxed.

"Now do you trust your god," asked Min?

She stalled for a moment, "Yes," she answered.

"Good," Min smirked, "Now go change to golden robes, for there will be a grand ceremony tonight."

Jaffa escorted her out of the room

"Bring me the other three," bellowed Min.


	9. Tonight is the Night

Hey yall you know the dealio I don't own Stargate but I do own Min and Christine.

"Stuff these pillows in your shirts, now," ordered Daniel!

"Why," asked Jack?

"Just do it," said Daniel.

Jack gave a puzzled look.

"Just do it," encouraged Jonas.

Three Jaffa entered their cell.

"Min will now see you," said one Jaffa.

The other two each bond Jonas, Daniel and Jack hands together.

"Come," said one other practically dragging them out.

"Welcome my trophies," greeted Min.

"What do you want," asked Jack impatiently.

"I want to see you suffer," answered Min.

"What are you doing with Christine," demanded Daniel.

"You shall see tonight," smirked Min.

"I've never liked surprises," commented Jack.

"Well I assure you it will be quite enjoyable," added Min. "I assure you what will happen tonight will be something to remember. It will also be pleasant be warned for what Aash has in store for you!"

"Who," asked Jack?

"The Egyptian god of slaughter," Jonas said.

"Great," said jack sarcastically.

"And after the system lords will have the honor of destroying you," said Min. "Take them away!"

They were dragged back to their cell.


	10. There always has to be a sacrifice

Ok I don't own Stargate but I do own Min and Christine….disclaimers get really annoying after a while like the 10th chapter!

Min was not lying when he said of a great celebration. The town shone like the sun. There was music and dance everywhere. Min sat pleasingly on a tall thrown, sitting on top of a large stairway. His trophies, bond to his side.

"What's the point of this," groaned Jack?

"Be patient," commented Min.

Meanwhile Christine regained consciousness. She was in a large room. She was dressed in a gold delicate dress decorated with fine turquoise and emerald.

"What the hell," she managed to say before a Jaffa behind her knocked her unconscious.

The Jaffa picked her up and carried her away.

Dancers began to move in a circle around a stone slab.

"Ah the festivities will begin soon," smiled Min.

Jonas and Daniel both froze and looked at each other horrified. They knew what was going to happen, and it wasn't good.

"You can't," screamed Daniel!

"Oh but I can, I am a God," gloated Min.

"You're not a God, just evil," added Jonas!

"Now I'm totally clueless," commented Jack.

"He's going to kill Christine," Jonas told Jack!

A Jaffa carried a woman to the slab and laid her down. With leather straps he bound her to the stone.

Dancers began circling the sleeping body. It was Christine. She was just slightly regaining consciousness.

"Christine," shouted Daniel, "Wake up!"

"She will wake, do not worry," commented Min.

Jonas looked around, there were lots of Jaffa. But only two were guarding them. What if they grabbed their weapons and managed to save Christine, the pillows were good for protection.

Christine slowly opened her eyes.

"W-what," she questioned?

"Christine," Daniel screamed!

"Daniel," she said as though she was confused. She looked around then noticed she was tied to stone. She kicked and pulled, but she was stuck. A look of pure horror crossed her face.

"Daniel help," she screamed!

Min Laughed, "You cannot help her. No one can. Move them closer, so they can see her facial expression when she dies!"

Daniel, Jonas and Jack were moved. They could see the tears running down Chris tings cheeks.

"I have a plan," whispered Jonas, "just follow my lead."

Jack and Daniel nodded.

Min stood up to make his speech.

He began, "My followers, tonight I have blessed you with my presence so that I could send you a message. Some of you have lost belief in bliss and are being lost into shadows. Tonight you shall…"

Min was interrupted by an unbounded Jock attacking one of the Jaffa's and stealing his weapon! Jonas had untied him and was now being untied by Daniel. Jack began shouting at Jaffa and dodging staff weapon blasts.

"Kill them," ordered Min!

Daniel and Jonas grabbed weapons from a few dead Jaffa.

More Jaffa came from the temples. They were most definitely outnumbered. But they weren't giving up.

A Jaffa stepped close to the stone slab and prepared to shoot Christine.


	11. Yellow Brick Road

Alright I don't own stargate but I do own Min and Christine. Now I have to make a comment before I go on with the story…did I mention anything about other galaxies or zpm things or anything like that? I think not! I thank you random stargate fan for reading my story and reviewing but I don't understand the review! Now back to the story…

Christine screamed! Jonas flung around to see the Jaffa; he quickly reacted and shot the Jaffa, killing him.

Jack ran up the stairs ready to kill Min, shooting at all Jaffa that stood in his way. Shots were flying everywhere.

Innocent people were running around screaming, some were injured others were killed. Jaffa tumbled from the temples steps. Min began to flee, he was followed by Jack shooting at him.

Daniel ran to Christine's side, "It's going to be O.K." He started untying her straps.

"Daniel," she smiled. Once she was free she flung her arms around him, he hugged her back.

Daniel helped her down, and protected her from the Jaffa.

"Jonas," Daniel yelled over the roaring shots, "get to the stargate!"

Daniel and Christine ran towards the gate.

Jack was distracted from his target. A Jaffa caught him off guard, hitting him on the shoulder. Jack swung at him with the staff weapon. They struggled after a while Jack prevailed.

Min snuck off to the stargate.

Jonas began off towards the stargate.

Min had reached the stargate before Daniel and Christine. Min dialed an address and ran through the gate just before Daniel could see the address disappear.

"Dammit," Daniel said.

Hack had lost his target, but he knew where he would go. He began a dash towards the stargate.

Jonas reached the gate.

"Where's Jack," Jonas asked out of breath?

"He's Coming," said Daniel, "Min just got through the gate though!"

"Did you get the address," asked Jonas?

"No, I missed it," answered Daniel.

Jack came running up the hill, "Dial us home," he yelled!

Daniel did as he was told he quickly dialed them home, and he dialed the GDO code. They could see Jaffa coming up the hill.

"Follow the yellow brick road," Jack screamed!

They all ran through the gate.

"Close the iris," Jonas screamed!

"Close the iris," repeated General Hammond.

As the iris shut you could hear the thud of Jaffa attempting to follow them through.

"Welcome home, SG1, Dr. Reynolda," welcomed Hammond, "De-briefing will be in one hour."

Everyone went to change into clean outfits. Christine went to one of the guest quarters. She changed into some more comfortable military clothing, just as she put her shirt on she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said.

Daniel stepped in, "Hi."

"Hello, what brings you here," she smiled?

"Well I wanted to talk. We were cut short last time when we tried."

"Alright what would you like to talk about?"

"After this, when some comes back. Will I see you again?"

"Well," she sighed, "I'm not sure; I might go find a dig somewhere. Money is really low right now."

"Well what if I put in a word for you to be my assistant? Only if you want!"

"Oh Daniel! That would be wonderful!" She swung her arms around him.

"Would you possibly, um," he stumbled, "like to go for coffee some time? Maybe dinner even?"

"Why Daniel," she looked blushingly into his eyes, "I would love to."

"Great," he said softly. He brushed some hair out of he face gently. Then he pulled her in for a kiss.

He quickly moved away.

"I'm sorry about that," he said blushing.

"For what," she asked? She pulled him back for another kiss.

Daniel, after his long kiss, went to General Hammond's office.

"May I come in," asked Daniel?

"You may," answered General Hammond.

"I would like to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"Well, work is hard doing it alone, perhaps if I could get an assistant I could accomplish things faster?"

"Why sure, that is a fine idea. Is there anyone in mind?"

"Well yah, Dr. Reynolda."

"She is qualified, I will ask her after the de-briefing."


	12. A Happy Ending, at Least for now

Ok this is chapter 12 I don't own stargate but I do own Christine yay mins gone yay….for now?

Later on in the de-briefing.

"…So sir he got away," finished Jonas.

"And where did he go," asked General Hammond?

"We're not sure," answered Jonas.

"At least we know what were up against. Dismissed, Dr. Reynolda may I have a word," said General Hammond?

Everyone left and General Hammond and Dr. Reynolda left to his office.

"It has come to my attention that Dr. Jackson is requesting an assistant. Would you like the job?"

"Why sir, I would be honored!"

"Great, you can start next week. Dismissed."

She calmly walked into the hallway, trying to hold in her excitement.

Jack was walking down one of the hallways towards the infirmary where he saw a familiar blonde walking close by.

"Carter," he asked?

"Sir," she responded.

"I thought you were off," he paused, "getting married?"

"Well sir, he wasn't right for me," she responded.

"Glad your back," he said with emotion. He took two steps, swung around and practically lifted her off the ground in a hug.

"Um sir," she asked in the air?

"Oh, sorry," he said setting her down and walking off and randomly doing a happy dance.

Teal'c was doing well in the infirmary he would be out in a week or two.

Jonas was allowed to stay and visit for a while and try more onion rings in chocolate milkshake.

Daniel and Christine had there dinner and many more to come. It was a happy ending after all, at least for a while.

OK yay happy dance it's finished! So yall I have a cool idea for a sequel but ill only post it if you guys will read it so yah when you review just tell me if yall want a sequel because yah I was bored a while ago and yah… I hope yall liked my story!


End file.
